ok_kofandomcom-20200222-history
Raymond
Raymond is a pointy-headed robot created by Lord Boxman. He is an enemy in OK K.O.! Lakewood Plaza Turbo. Physical Appearance Raymond has a buff, green body, featuring spherical shoulder pads with white spikes protruding from the back. He is tall and has a pointed head, holding his red eyes and pompadour dark green hair. His arms and waist have a bandage-like appearance to them. He wears heels and sports long claw-like fingers. Personality Raymond has a very flamboyant and egotistical personality, with a very cocky and condescending demeanor. He often speaks in "sport-themed" idioms, highlighting his athletic appearance and personality. Despite being over-dramatic in front of characters such as the Bodega crew, he is much more preserved and helpful around Lord Boxman and his siblings. Like his siblings, Raymond is cold, ruthless, and treacherous, showing no mercy to any enemy. Like his siblings, he treasures Boxman's opinion, and ends up laying on the floor and crying when he claims not to love him. Although he and his siblings seem bitter to each other in the begining, he cares about them, he is very concerned about what would be Boxman's reaction to finding out Shannon was temporaly crushing on Rad in "Rad Likes Robots". Raymond also seems to take it after his creator, and think that love should only be granted when some expactations are met. Abilities ".]] Raymond uses his claw-like hands to attack, as well as a barrage of sport-related weapons. * Arm Cannons: He can transform his arms into cannons, which can fire blasts of energy, as well as roller blades. * Chest Cannon: Raymond can produce a net-shaped cannon from his chest. He is seen shooting dodge balls out of it in "Sibling Rivalry". * Penalty Box: The Penalty Box is a burgundy colored box. It can transform whoever is inside into either a soccer ball, basketball, volleyball, or baseball. * Rocket Feet: Raymond can fly by using rocket propulsion in his feet. Like Darrel and Shannon, he can reboot. His body explodes, and his consciousness is regained in a new body. Appearances Shorts * "Boxmore Infomercial" (cameo) Episodes * "Lakewood Plaza Turbo" (debut) * "Sibling Rivalry" (first appearance) * "Plaza Prom" * "Stop Attacking the Plaza" * "KO's Video Channel" (cameo on video) * "Rad Likes Robots" * "The Power Is Yours!" (cameo) * "Plazalympics" Trivia * Raymond's voice actor Robbie Daymond also voices Co-Bruh. ** He also voices Peter Parker/Spiderman from Marvel's Spiderman (2017 Series). **Therefore, this makes him be the voice of a hero (Peter Parker/Spiderman) and a villain (Raymond). * Raymond is only one of his siblings to call Lord Boxman "Coach" and "Coach Box Dad. ** This may be because of the athletic theme that his personality is supposed to convey. * His mannerisms and flamboyancy is a play on the bishōnen archetype in anime and manga. * Raymond's name was possibly derived from his voice actor's name (if one were to switch the first letters). * He resembles the late legendary singer Elvis Presley when the former wears his second suit in Plaza Prom. * Raymond was the fifth robot of Lord Boxman's design to be introduced to the cast, after Darrell, Ernesto, Shannon and Jethro in that order. * Raymond is insecure about his nose, as shown in "Stop Attacking the Plaza", when Lord Boxman makes reference to it. * So far, the only time Raymond attacks with sports equipment (such as his rose ball and his penalty box, for an example) in his debut episode "Sibling Rivalry", although he could attack with sports equipment again in a future episode. * "Plaza Prom" marks the first time Raymond appears without his siblings. * "Stop Attacking the Plaza" marks the first time Raymond has a small speaking role, mainly because the writers wanted the episode to focus on the boxmore robots father Lord Boxman. * "The Power Is Yours!" marks the first time Raymond makes a cameo in an episode, along with Mikayla. Also, despite Raymond and Shannon being casted in the credits, they don't have any lines in the episode, but they can be heard laughing with Lord Boxman and Darrell. * "Rad Likes Robots" marks the first time in a while that Raymond plays a big speaking role. * Plazalympics" is the second episode where Raymond is wearing an outfit. The first time was "Plaza Prom". **He is also so far the only boxmore robot with more than one outfit. ** It's also showen in the episode that Raymond can tie his shoe laces like a rose. * Raymond's triangle head resembles the character Phineas Flynn from the Disney animated series, Phineas, and Ferb. As well as the characters in Spy vs Spy from Mad Magazine. Category:Characters Category:A to Z Category:Robots Category:Antagonists Category:Teenagers Category:Villains Category:Secondary characters Category:Males